


Envy

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, NSFW, Pining, Pining Sam Winchester, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulless Sam Winchester, Trigger Warnings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Dean always got everything first, and Sam was tired of it.  He was going to have something even if he had to take it.





	Envy

Sam stood there in just outside of your motel room looking in through a small part of the window. He had come to celebrate after the hunt but stopped short when he saw Dean had beaten him to the punch. Dean always beat him. Beat him to everything… he was born first, he learned to drive first, he got the car first, he got a gun first, and now he got the girl first. Sam stood there glued to the spot, watching his brother eat you out. Your hands gripped the sheets and his hair, and your legs shook as you planted them flat to keep some semblance of control as he sent you into the tailspin of your first orgasm.  
“Dean!” You cried his name as you came down.  
“Shhh. Sam’s not too far away sweetheart.” Whispered against your core, causing you to shiver with desire. “Do you want me to lick you again, sweetheart? Tell me what you want.” Dean turned his face so that it was against your leg and Sam heard the sad sigh you let out.  
“I want… Ah!” Sam heard the smacking noise from Dean’s mouth, but wasn’t sure what he had done to cause that noise. Sam’s cock was hard and pulsing as it strained against the confines of his jeans. “I need to feel your cock inside of me. I need to feel the slide and pull of you. I need to feel the wet of your lips. I need… God, Dean! Please! I need you.” Sam bit his lip just in time to keep his grunt to himself, as he realized that Dean still had his fingers curling inside of you. He pressed his hand against the bulge in his pants, hoping to ease the pressure.  
“Please, please. Fuck! Please.” You chanted the phrase as if it would save you. Your breathing got heavier and faster, your voice higher pitch, until you cried in frustration, and Sam saw Dean get up from the bed removing his fingers from you. Then Dean laid on top of you, your breast pressing into his chest, his lips crashing against yours, and his cock sliding into your pussy. Sam couldn’t bear it a second longer and he went to his own room, and finished himself off as your voice echoed in his mind, even if it was Dean’s name you said.  
It went on like that for months, Sam would hide in his own motel room imagining you beneath him cursing, his name falling from his lips instead of Dean’s. Then he died. Sam went to the cage in hell, and Lucifer tormented him. But his body was brought back to the world, only without his soul. His longing for you never went away. Of course it would. Does it ever stop? The wanting? Probably not. He thought to himself. He had continued to watch you with Dean, until he couldn’t take it a second longer. Dean was out with Samuel, their grandfather, and you were home and alone.  
“Sam!” You cried out in surprise as Sam burst through yours and Dean’s front door. “What are you doing here? I thought Dean was with you.”  
“He’s busy, he asked me to come check on you.” Sam lied easily moving close to you.  
“What are you doing?” you asked uneasily. Something was definitely off to you.  
“I’ve always wondered what you taste like.” Sam said, and he lunged for you. You were quick and put up a good chase, but that only served to turn him on more. He finally caught you in the kitchen by the island, and he bent you over it. “God, your more fun than I thought you would be.” He whispered in your ear, as he ground his hard covered crotch against your back side.  
“Oh I’m fun alright.” You hissed. And produced a glass bottle that you intended to hit him with, but years of living with Dean proved him fast enough to catch the bottle and toss it aside.  
“Don’t worry, ‘sweetheart’.” Sam spit the word at you, as he pushed you down on the counter top while pulling your pants down with the other. “You’re going to enjoy this. Well I will at least.” He licked the side of your face and groaned rutting against your bare center. He undid his pants and pull them aside as his cock sprang free. He licked his hand and stroked his cock to get himself wet, then lined himself up with your opening as he slide into you inch by inch. “God you are so tight and hot.” Sam groaned as he pushed into you.  
“Don’t do this Sam. Please.” You cried as his bare cock stretched you.  
“Yes, say that more. Say my name. Beg for me. I want you to come on my cock. I want to feel how you clench around Dean’s cock. Your mine now.” Sam grunted as he bottomed out inside you. Sam fucked you until your legs were rubber and he was practically holding you up, and then he allowed himself to come inside you. He carried you to your bed, kissing your lips roughly. “Don’t tell Dean.” He whispered in your ear as you sobbed.  
A couple of months later, Dean and you announced that you were expecting, and while Dean seemed over the moon about it, every time you looked at Sam your face heated and Sam knew the truth. He was going to be first this time. He had something that Dean didn’t have, even if Dean didn’t know that, it didn’t matter.


End file.
